Princess Shirahoshi Promise of Reunion
slot |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction *Slot Bind Resistance *RCV Bind Resistance |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Only through super-evolution |Notes = Summary (as of September'19): Tier rank: 5/5 (Excellent). The only character that gives rainbow orbs, Shirahoshi is often used as a sub on too many teams to count and is occasionally used as a captain. Despite her captain ability boost to ATK being relatively weak, her healing ability makes up for it. She's the best healer at the time of her release. *'Captain ability': Niche, but very useful overall (4/5). Despite having the largest heal in the game and a 15% damage reduction without healing, a rainbow 2.5x captain ability with a 1.125x boost to herself is rather weak. She may not be speed running things, but the massive healing and the absurd amount of tankiness this character gives can't be emphasized enough. *'Special': Absolutely amazing (5/5). As the only character (except her pre-evolution) to give rainbow orbs (which are essentially universal matching orbs that can't be changed by other specials) and possessing a massive 100k+ heal with limit break and Cotton Candy, not only can her special facilitate a burst turn with full-board orbs, but it can also heal just about any team to full health! What's more, this is a 2-stage special, so you can get up to 3 rainbow orbs and a 6.84k heal as a sub on a 9 turn cooldown (8 when limit broken). *'Limit Break' (4/5) It's optional, but definitely very helpful if you choose to do so, if for no other reason than increasing her RCV. Reduce No Healing duration is also a big plus. Detailed review and other notes * Difficult to socket, you will use Forbidden Tomes. She's only available as a rare-boss on a fortnight, and doesn't have a high rate of appearance. You'll likely not want to invest into CD reduction, as leading with 'Hoshi allows you to infinity stall, so you'll likely end up with Auto-Heal/Anti-Despair/Anti-Bind/Damage Reduction/Matching Orbs. You'll want matching orbs for the extra damage, as you can't always use her special, and it's useful to deal more damage than not (though you can choose to use CD). *A worthy character to max RCV CC on. Shirahoshi actually has the highest base RCV up and the highest CA heal. *Outclasses every other Captain Ability healing. *Can clear a lot of content just by having a huge heal (both at the end of every turn and in Special). Combined with captains like Garp the Fist (x2 HP to tank heavy hits), Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander (huge Special heal, great ATK boost AND 30% DMG RED!) or another healer, you can just stall your way to victory. * Stupidly good in basically any team, even as a crewmate. Converting all slots to Matching means she stacks with any other unit that boosts ATK or Slots. Rainbow orbs cannot be reverted back by enemies that try to cancel orb manipulation by giving you other orbs. Full recovery is a juicy bonus. *Essential for high-level Legend Eneru teams. *Weirdly nerfed as one of the few characters in general and one of the only legends with only a single Class. * The good news is, Shirahoshi-led teams are free from class/color/cost restrictions, so you can run your most OP units. The bad news is, they'll only recieve a 2.5x ATK boost. This means that you'll often be stalling quite a lot to charge powerful burst specials. The (other) good news is that she's literally designed to do that! Team building * Likes Moby Dick a lot, as she'll often heal up to full health after a turn or two, and the extra HP is always nice. * Favorite Subs: often powerful Striker or PSY subs for synergy with other burst specials. * Usopp Impact and Kuzan Fateful Struggle to the Death are both good PSY ATK boosters with a 2x or greater boost, though Kuzan is the rarer option, as he's another legend. * Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates is a great PSY orb booster and also offers a .5 chain boost and orb shuffle. * Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman gives many, many boosts at once, which is very useful for reviving bosses. * "Warlord of the Sea" Trafalgar Law Joker-Tracking Heart is an amazing 2.25x orb booster and 300k fixed damage dealer for Strikers, but you'll often be using him as a captain instead of 'Hoshi. * Limited RR Eustass Kid A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: Pirate King reduces HP and boosts Striker's ATK by 2x, synergizing well with Hoshi's heal. * Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain offers both AOE true damage, a potential 2x orb boost, and a potential 2x Atk boost to himself if the enemy has a barrier/immunity as well as a matching orb on himself * Evening Shower Kanjuro Wano Kingdom Samurai locks the chain at 2.75x and reduces Bind/Despair duration by 5 turns. Speaking of chain locks.. * Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis locks the chain at 3x for a turn, cuts HP by 30%, and reduces special bind. Farmable socket locations :* Mermaid Under Siege *Guide: Reddit *Limit Break Details: Short Summary: +450 HP, +160 ATK, +100 RCV, -1 Cooldown decrease. }} Category:Shirahoshi Category:Super Evolution Category:Voiced Characters Category:Slot Change Category:Block Slot Manipulator Category:RCV Down Reduction Category:RCV Bind Reduction Category:Healing Category:Multi-Tier Special Category:Post-Turn Heal Category:Damage Reduction Category:Limit Break Category:INT Damage Reduction Category:Slot Bind Resistance